Muerte y Vida de un Basilisco
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Un ser milenario del que solo conocemos su epilogo. El gran Basilisco de Salazar Slytherin no fue creado hace cincuenta años por un joven Tom Riddle. Fue creado por un anciano Slytherin hará ya mil años. Una poderosa criatura que como tal también tiene su historia.


Era un día ajetreado en la granja de Alfred. El anciano agricultor llevaba desde el alba trabajando y aun quedaba por recoger los huevos de ese día. Entró en el gallinero y vio una sombra moviéndose en él. Se quedo helado. Ni siquiera fue capaz de coger la horca que tenía junto a la puerta. La figura se dio la vuelta con un huevo en la mano. Le miró con furia y asco. Su porte era el de un Lord Ingles, seguramente un noble de la casa real. Sus ropas eran finas pero extrañas. Alfred nunca había visto ese símbolo de armas. Una serpiente esmeralda enrollada en una gran S.

— Asqueroso Muggle. — Escupió aquel extraño antes de hacer un movimiento rápido. Alfred cayó de espaldas con un resplandor verde y brillante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salazar Slytherin cerró la puerta de su despacho asegurándose que quedaba bloqueada. No quería visitas imprevistas. La ira bullía en su interior. Sus pensamientos solo mostraban un intenso dolor infligido en un desarmado Gryffindor. Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff aprenderían a obedecerle en cuanto matase a ese inútil. Era imposible, Gryffindor sería un estúpido y zarrapastroso mago de bosque, pero también era el más brillante duelista de su generación y hasta Slytherin debía admitirlo.

Debería buscar una alternativa más lenta pero eficaz a largo plazo. Se acercó a la estantería que había tras su escritorio en las mazmorras y saco cuatro libros, uno de cada esquina y balda. La estantería entera se movió mostrando una habitación secreta. Entro sin prestar atención a la creciente humedad y calor asfixiante del ambiente. Era el idóneo para la criatura que albergaba la sala. Un enorme sapo, de un kilo de peso como mínimo, estaba en medio de la habitación sobre un pedestal cubierto de paja fresca. Slytherin se había visto obligado a trabajar la tierra y cosechar la paja el solo para no levantar sospechas. No podía permitir que nadie le viese hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Era su mayor secreto y así permanecería hasta llegado el momento. Todos habían descubierto su debilidad por las artes oscuras. Su malestar por los sangre-sucia y mestizos era algo que se hacía notar. Pero aun había un par de cosas que podía mantener en secreto. Sus planes para el futuro lejano. Su plan maestro para permitir que los Slytherin ocupen el lugar que les corresponde en el poder del mundo. Maldijo no haber encontrado el hechizo para crear un Horrocruxe. Se perdería el glorioso reinado de su estirpe, pero aun podía dejar las herramientas a sus herederos para que lo lograsen.

Retiró momentáneamente a aquel asqueroso sapo y miró el huevo que había bajo él. Había triplicado su tamaño en apenas una semana. Estaba próximo a nacer y eso le convenía, no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría antes de ser expulsado. Eso no debía pasar, debía irse él. Debía dejar su mensaje a su heredero. Tenía que darse prisa. Volvió a sellar aquella habitación y fue corriendo hasta el lavabo del segundo piso donde le quedaba por terminar su otro proyecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró a su amo con curiosidad, llevaba un estúpido antifaz que le cubría los ojos. Le gustaría arrancar ese antifaz y masacrar a ese insignificante mago pero se contuvo. Era su amo y debía servirle. No sabía porque pero debía hacerlo. Desde el mismo instante en que nació sintió esa llamada a obedecer sus órdenes. En los pocos días que llevaba viviendo en aquella gran sala había podido comprobar que el amo era el único al que entendía. El resto de magos, animales y otros seres que pululaban a su alrededor, se comunicaban en extraños dialectos.

Siseo de furia cuando vio como su amo le ordenaba esconderse en las entrañas de su estatua. Odiaba aquella estatua, le recordaba en lo que debería convertirse su amo, pura roca muerta, y solo para recordarle que seguía vivo. Y le impedía matar otros magos, debía conformarse con las ratas e insectos que se colaban en la cámara. Si hubiera accesos más grandes podría cazar en el bosque pero el amo teme demasiado que la descubran antes de tiempo. Como si alguien fuera buscando una cámara hermética construida decenas de metros por debajo del castillo.

Se forzó a escuchar lo que le estuviera contado pues parecía importante.

— Permanecerás aquí hasta que mi heredero te encuentre y demuestre ser digno de tu poder. Le obedecerás en todo y juntos alzareis mi casa por encima de las otras tres y por encima de la propia Inglaterra. — Siseo furioso. No solo tenía que aguantar su charla sino que le estaba condenando a vivir allí atrapado hasta que apareciera alguien a quien servir. Se habría lanzado sobre él en ese mismo instante, pero el amo Slytherin lo tenía planeado. Lo encerró en la boca de la estatua. — Mañana ya no estaré y la puerta se abrirá, permanecerás oculta. Caza solo lo necesario, mantente sana y fuerte para la batalla que se avecina.

Los pasos se alejaron de él, hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad. Gruño otra vez y maldijo a su amo. Sus ojos, de un intenso color amarillo, se fueron cerrando poco a poco. No tenía planeado pasar el resto de sus días encerrado por lo que decidió hibernar. No era algo común para los de su estirpe pero debía hacerlo si no quería sucumbir a la soledad. Su instinto depredador le instaba a escabullirse y buscar presas vivas, magos jóvenes a los que matar de una mirada para después devorarlos. Debía acallar sus ansias. Era lo suficientemente lucido para saber que ese "heredero" tardaría décadas en aparecer si tenía suerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad, la boca de la estatua volvía a abrirse. Hacia siglo y medio desde la última vez que salió a alimentarse. Sacó la lengua y percibió el aire estanco mezclado con un aire fresco y cargado de olores nuevos y deliciosos, pero había algo más. Se deslizo fuera de su cubil y vio sorprendido al dueño del extraño olor. Si hubiera podido habría lanzado una risotada. Apenas era un niño, no tendría más de quince años. Aunque era inteligente, no llevaba un antifaz pero mantenía férreamente sus ojos enfocados en el contorno de su cuerpo. Chico listo, sabe que debe mirarle sin mirarle para evitar que le pille por sorpresa.

Bajo hasta el suelo, rodeando al chico en el proceso, no le tenía miedo. Era extraño, incluso su amo le temía. Aquel chico apenas se inmutaba y eso que había crecido desde la última vez que viera humanos. Sus colmillos empezaron a segregar el veneno pero en el instante que iba a lanzar su centellada mortal, aquel mocoso hablo.

Soy el heredero de Slytherin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Deberás permanecer oculto de nuevo por un tiempo. Tengo a un entrometido detrás que podría destruirte. He logrado desviar la atención hacia un simplón pero aun no estoy a salvo. Así que hasta que regrese te mantendrás oculto y sin asesinar a nadie. Debo planear bien mi próximo movimiento si quiero que esto salga bien. — Dijo el muchacho. El Basilisco apenas le escuchaba, era como escuchar el ruido de zarpas contra la piedra, desagradable. Lo único que escuchaba era oculto. No había pasado ni un año en el exterior ya volvían a enjaularle. Debía haber algún modo de destruir a ese mocoso.

Ni siquiera logró devorar a aquella niña histérica, su nuevo amo le ordeno dejarla tal cual. Si le hubiera dejado comérsela no estaría de nuevo encerrado durante un tiempo que prometía ser demasiado largo. Era prácticamente un anciano que había vivido su vida encerrado. Y ahora después de probar las mieles de la muerte vuelven a enclaustrarle. Era injusto. Ese poder que tenían sus amos era demasiado cruel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quien se lo iba a decir, apenas cinco décadas desde la última visita. Aunque su amo no era como le recordaba. La niña le había desconcertado pero enseguida notó la presencia de aquel crio con demasiado poder. Hablaba a través de ella. Escucho pacientemente como había obligado a aquella niña pelirroja a matar a todos los gallos y sus planes para asesinar a todos los sangre-sucia. Sus ideas no habían cambiado, era el mismo plan de hacia cincuenta años.

Los meses siguientes le supieron a gloria al viejo basilisco. Estaba lastrado por la condición de no comerse ningún alumno o profesor, pero disfrutaba de la caza y a pesar de solo haber logrado petrificar a sus víctimas, era feliz. No había restricciones, podía moverse libremente por todo el castillo y sus túneles siempre que fuera sigiloso y no le viera nadie. De vez en cuando debía pasar por determinados pasillos para atraer a un tal Potter, pero no le importaba con tal de salir de aquella cámara secreta.

Sentía que rejuvenecía. Se sentía capaz de vivir otros mil años atormentando a los habitantes de aquel castillo y tal vez de otros muchos castillos. El paso de los meses hizo que creyera firmemente que su amo podría darle Inglaterra entera para su divertimento. Se creía capaz de conquistar el mundo junto a su amo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dolor. Jamás había sentido dolor. Era una sensación nueva y amarga para él. No quería sentirla, pero cuando esta menguo quiso que regresara. El dolor le había impedido darse cuenta de su ceguera. Aquel pájaro le había cegado para siempre. Siseo furiosa, apenas escucho la indicación de su amo, comenzó a perseguir a aquel mocoso que sería presa de sus colmillos. Le habían arrebatado su mayor arma pero ni de lejos era la única. Sus colmillos guardaban el veneno más potente de la Tierra. Bien lo sabía el Basilisco tras un milenio jugando con sus presas. Mordiéndolas para ver como se retorcían de dolor antes de morir.

¡Victoria! Había herido al chiquillo después de una persecución por toda la cámara. Iba a sisear triunfal cuando notó como se le entumecía la boca y la cabeza. Se sentía mareado. Entonces lo notó, el dolor lacerante que nacía en su paladar y ascendía por todo su cráneo. Tanteo con la lengua y comprobó como el filo de una espada se había clavado por completo en su cráneo. Lentamente, haciendo uso de sus últimas y menguadas fuerzas, levanto la cabeza, separándose de la espada y cayendo pesadamente a su lado. La muerte le aguardaba después de una vida en cautiverio. Allí la veía, cubierta por una larga túnica negra. No sabía como la veía pero la veía allí parada. Fue con ella, dejó su cuerpo atrás. Dejó el cadáver de un basilisco junto al cuerpo de un joven que no tardaría en perecer. Al menos abandonaba ese lamentable mundo sabiendo que había herido de muerte a su asesino.


End file.
